The First Time
by LOVEYDOVE RYOSAKU
Summary: what ryoma feels for the first time, not good with summaries really
1. The First Time

Its the first time I've felt this way,

my heart beating, face blushing, hand aching,

To taste her, to hold her, to touch her,

Its the first time I want to be with someone so much,

To devour her, to make her mine and only mine,

This is the first time i felt like this,

To hear her laugh at something someone else said,

To see her with other guys,

It makes my blood boil,

But I love it when I see her blush when she's near me,

The way she smiles at everyone,

Her beautiful luscious brown hair that I want to run my hand through,

To see it cascading down her back like a waterfall,

Her beautiful doe brown eyes that hold so much innocence but can also hold anger, stubbornness,concern and love for those special to her,

Its the first time I want her to look at me with love and I know that i would do the same,

For Ryuzaki Sakuno I love you and will love you for eternity,

Because you are my first and only true love,

And I will never find anyone as beautiful, kind, strong, stubborn and sweet as you,

For I Echizen Ryoma am destined to love one passionately and that one is you….


	2. Victorious

A couple walking hand in hand towards Seigaku high, they notice people from their school staring at them specially girls sending death glares to the girl walking hand in hand with the most handsome boy in school. He notices and stares them down with an evil glare. Then suddenly he pulls her towards him encircling her with his arms and kisses her on the lips. A pretty blush appears on her face and she hides her face in his chest. He smirks victoriously at the gaping students and intertwines his hands with hers once again and starts walking towards school. Her with a radiant smile and pretty blush and him with small smile and a small blush hidden from sight under his R cap.

* * *

Thankx to rennomiya's suggestion i'll turn this into a multi-chap fic. :)


	3. Sequel to Victorious

Here ya gooo, so enjoy and plz be nice to me thnk uuuuu ,

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS but i so wish i did T.T

* * *

After school a girl with long braids is waiting for her boyfriend by the school gates but it seems he's a little late, so she decides to head to his practices to see whats taking him so long. Walking towards the tennis courts she's suddenly surrounded by a bunch of girls. They were the ones glaring at her when she was walking to school hand in hand with her boyfriend.

She puts on a kind smile, "Ano is there something wrong."

The boss of the group walks right up to her face, "Yeah theres something wrong alright, and thats you."

The second girl steps up, "Yeah who gave you the right to take him away from all of us, you must have done something to get him to date you cause theres no way Ryoma-sama would date an ugly girl like you."

The girl with long braids sighed, her Ryoma-kun told her not to let others be mean to her, she should stand up for herself and always tell him if any one hurts her. Really she's tired of the other girls threatening her, its not like she made him do anything to date her even she was surprised when he confessed to her and she's really happy he did, she smiled at the memory. The girls were pissed when she smiled, "What are you smiling about bitch!" and slapped her across the face. Sakuno, the girl with long braids, was shocked and placed her hand on her throbbing cheek.

That was it, she stared them down with a stone cold stare, "Excuse me what right did you have of hitting me, and accusing me of things I never did. I'm not as low as you to force the person I love to date me just for my selfishness. I would want him to be happy no matter if it causes me pain. Hmph, why am I wasting my time telling you this when you don't even understand this, you lowlifes you don't even truly love him, all you care about are his looks and the fact that he famous!" Sakuno stared at the shock girl faces, she smirked "Oh and one more thing even if he wasn't dating me you would never have a chance with him." That got the three girls red with anger and the boss was about to slap Sakuno again when someone stopped her, Sakuno surprised, ''Ryoma-kun"

Ryoma was furious and even more so when he saw the red mark on Sakuno's cheek, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" The girls backed away and the boss scared tried to get her hand out of his grip, "R-r-ry-ryoma-sama, p-please l-let g-go o-of m-me." He gripped her hand tighter, "IF YOU EVER HURT OR TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Sakuno seeing Ryoma furious and gripping the boss girls hand tightly got worried that she'll get hurt (still the caring Sakuno no matter what ,) "Ryoma-kun please let go of her, your hurting her." Hearing her plea he let the girl go, still glaring at the boss girl. Sakuno walked up to the girl to see her wrist but the boss girl stared at her with hatred and fled. Sakuno sighed, "Ryoma-kun you shouldn't have gone that far, you scared her." Ryoma pulled her into his arms, "Gomen…. ever since we've been together you've had to go through with this." He put his forehead against hers. She blushed, "Its ok, your worth it." and she tip toed to kiss him on the lips, pulling back she saw a slight blush on his cheeks and she giggled. He grabbed her hand, "Lets go." They walked towards the school gates, in their hearts knowing that they'll do anything for each other.

* * *

srry for takin to long i had this almost done but i sorta forgot to update


End file.
